


[VID] The Backup Plan

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Fight, London, Minor Relationships, Poisoning, Rivalry, Spies & Secret Agents, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: МИ-6 против Щ.И.Т. в погоне за целью, да и так ли важна цель, если есть незабываемая Наташа Романофф?MI6 runs against S.H.I.L.D., but is the target really that important when there is the unforgettable Natasha Romanov?music: Arctic Monkeys - When The Sun Goes Down
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960576
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[VID] The Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> автор [JeiteMira](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoRXdU-DXcoZVYm8epWSDkQ)

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873830) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946517) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188866) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750) []()

**Author's Note:**

> аудио: Arctic Monkeys - When The Sun Goes Down  
>   
> видео: Форсаж 6, Форсаж 7, Механик, Механик: Воскрешение, Мстители, Первый мститель: Другая война, Первый мститель: Противостояние, Мстители: Эра Альтрона, Эволюция Борна, Шпион, Люси, Падение Лондона, Казино "Рояль", 007: Координаты "Скайфолл", 007: Спектр, Квант милосердия, Ты водишь!, Железный человек 2, Защитник, Миссия невыполнима: Протокол Фантом, Иллюзия обмана, Консультант (короткометражка), Забавный случай по дороге к молоту Тора (короткометражка); сериалы «Агенты «Щ.И.Т.», «Шерлок», «Доктор Кто»


End file.
